Recuerdos
by Roxa Cullen Hale
Summary: Pov Bella,que paso por la mente de Bella al sentir que no podía proteger a su hijo de Edward,al saber que el lo iba a matar ¿Qué sintió cuando sintió y supo que su hijo había sido asesinado por su marido Los recuerdos no me bastan para superar mi dolor.


Este **es el PoV Bella de mi carta "Carta de una hija que no llego a nacer"** esta **no es una adaptación**, salió de mi mente jejeje, **me siento muy orgullosa,** lean Carta de una hija que no llego a nacer, ese es el PoV de Nessie

Pues acá les dejo que lo disfruten

Sumary: Pov Bella, que paso por la mente de Bella al sentir que no podía proteger a su hijo de Edward, al saber que el lo iba a matar ¿Qué sintió cuando sintió y supo que su hijo había sido asesinado **Los recuerdos no me bastan para superar mi dolor**

"_**Recuerdos"**_

"Veréis, eran las siete menos cuarto de la mañana del 4 de septiembre del 2005, otra noche más en blanco. Hacía cuatro días, a pesar de todo, dormía, aunque mal mejor. Ahora el sueño es una utopía. Tengo 18 años y han matado deliberadamente a mi hijo o hija".

Me entere que estaba embarazada en mi luna de miel, luche y luche por que mi pequeño naciera, pero él fue más fuerte, no podía luchar contra un vampiro que se sentía culpable y con deseos de "deshacerse de su error" primero tuve miedo, ¿Qué dirían la gente? Me case hace apenas 2 semanas y ya tenía vientre de cuatro meses. Pase una semana y medio de angustia controlada, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, pero estaba embarazada u angustiada, todas mis preguntas eran, ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿El matara a mi hijo? ¿Engordare? ¿Se me notara? ¿Cómo voy a proteger a mi hijo?

Llegamos a Fork, muy tarde en la noche y fuimos a la mansión de mi ahora marido, me permitieron descansar mientras mi marido velaba mis sueños, solo tuve pesadillas y todas relacionadas con mi hijo o hija, Al día siguiente al despertar vi a mi marido viéndome con dolor en los ojos, me indico que me bañara y me vistiera y así lo hice, bajamos al comedor y se me hizo raro no ver a Rosalie, ella me había prometido que me cuidaría. Recuerdo a verles dicho "que sucede" pero nadie me respondió,

Esme me miro como pidiéndome perdón al igual que Carlisle, su marido, esta salió corriendo de la casa, también recuerdo que Carlisle luego de perder de vista a su esposa se giro al verme y sus palabras aun siguen en mi cabeza "siento mucho lo que vamos a hacer Bella" y lo próximo que sentí fueron los fuertes brazos que me sujetaron, recuerdo que voltee asustada a ver por todos lados buscando a Rosalie, para que me ayudara a liberarme de los fuertes brazos de Edward y Emmett que me habían sujetado, la vi, despedazada en uno de los sillones, también grite un "Rosalie" no pensé que estaba muerta, pues sabía que los vampiros solo mueren si les queman sus pedazos, y si solo los separan se vuelven a unir en unas cuatro horas,

Recuerdo que forceje y patalee con lagrimas en los ojos para que me dejaran, buscaba toda salida que pudiera pero era imposible, me llevaron a uno de los cuartos, lo habían convertido en una especie de cuarto de Hospital me sentaron en una de las sillas y me amarraron los brazos y las piernas, recuerdo que forceje pero era inútil, recuerdo la cara de Carlisle al acercarse con un aparato, también recuerdo que Edward me dio un beso en la frente susurrando un perdóname, y luego Carlisle me dijo "Lo siento tanto"

Lo próximo que sentí fue ese aparato entrando en mi, grite, y implore que no lo hicieran, que dejaran a mi hijo en paz, pero no me escucharon, comencé a sentir que me quitaban una parte de mi era arrancada, sintiendo que parte de mi alma era desprendida, mi niñito estaba sufriendo, grite y grite pero Carlisle seguía con el aparato y comencé a ver una piernita pasar por el tubo tranparente y luego mas partes de su cuerpo grite y los maldije les recordé las vestías que son, y llore, llore como nunca lo hice y ni lo volví a hacer, sentí a Carlisle sacar el tubo, mi hijito ya había sido asesinado, sentí la oscuridad invadirme, era el momento de mi muerte, me iría con mi hijito y viviríamos en un lugar en el otro mundo, solo él y yo sin nadie más, escuche un grito desgarrador un "Bella no te mueras amor" a pesar de estar en mis últimos momentos reconocí esa voz, era la del asesino de mi pequeñito, de mi EJ,

sentí como si me quemaran viva, primero fue en mis brazos y luego en mi cuello para luego expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve sumergida en esa quemazón horrible, pero no me importaba, lo merecía, no había podido proteger al ser que llevaba dentro, a mi hijito, no pude ayudarlo, y ese era mi castigo, el castigo por ser mala madre y no poderlo defender de esos monstruos, ¿Qué me importaba si ya no había nada que me importara en la tierra? Solo tenía dos cosas por las cual vivir y una de esas había destruido a la otra, y la que quedo ya no me importaba, ese era un maldito asesino, sentí que mi cuerpo se apagaba, ya no me estaba doliendo mucho y pronto el dolor ceso, recuerdo que cuando abrí los ojos vi a Edward y Carlisle en la habitación, no había nadie más, todo se veía mas hermoso, como si hubiera estado ciega toda mi vida, el contraste de las luces, hasta unos imperfectos en la pared cosa que era imposible que un humano lo viera, recuerdo que les sonreí, pero pronto borre la sonrisa al entenderlo todo, era una vampira y ellos habían matado a mi bebe, recuerdo haberles gritado tire y tire cosas y mas y mas cosas, muebles, adornos hasta la cama no se salvo, y los golpeaba a ambos mientras les gritaba que eran unos asesinos, hasta los tire al piso, recuerdo que mi vista estaba empañada por las lagrimas que nunca caerían, recuerdo que al ver la ventana sentí la salvación, salte por ella y comencé a correr, recuerdo a ver sentido que Edward me perseguía gritando mi nombre, pero no me detuve, nunca lo hice, nunca me alcanzo, era muy rápida para él, corrí y corrí hasta nade y nade, llegue a un puerto y sentí que estaba completamente a salvo, cheque mi ropa, estaba empapada, tenía un hermoso conjunto deportivo de color negro con detalles fucsia y hasta zapatos "Adida" también negros,

con rayas fucsias, la chaqueta era corta y me llegaba hasta más arriba del ombligo, dejando ver una camiseta fucsia, que se al moldeaba a mis curvas y a mi vientre… plano, recuerdo que solloce y hasta una pareja de ancianos se me acercaron, recuerdo haberles preguntado que como se llamaba esa ciudad, o pueblo, y recuerdo que amablemente me contestaron que estábamos en Manchester, Inglaterra, al parecer no habían notado mis ojos rojos, les agradecí y me aleje, objetando que me estaban esperando, recuerdo haber andado sin rumbo hasta que me encontre con los Black, un clan de tres vampiros vegetarianos, les conté todo, se sorprendieron al saber que era una Neófita, y no había matado a los ancianos que se me acercaron o a otras personas, recuerdo que ellos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos, y me permitieron vivir con ellos Betty y Aric, me adoptaron como si fuera su hija, y desde el primer momento, Gael, se intereso en mi pero estaba demasiado rota por dentro

Los recuerdos no me sirven para nada, ya han pasado 150 años desde que ellos mataron a mi bebe, no he sabido mas de los Cullen, ni siquiera he oído ese apellido entre los humanos por donde hemos vivido, llevo 130 años siendo pareja de Gael, es hermoso, y lo mas importante es que me ama el es rubio y su complexión no es muy musculosa, pero es hermoso, es como una versión mil veces mejorada de Mike Newton y con ojos dorados, aun recuerdo el dolor de no haber podido proteger a mi pequeño, y sé que ese dolor nunca se ira de mi ser, nunca podre olvidar que no pude proteger a mi pequeño, y como dije antes **Los recuerdos no me bastan para superar mi dolor**. El dolor de haber perdido a mi pequeño

………**..**

Jeja de verdad me inspire en esta carta, **es el PoV Bella de mi otro one llamado "Carta de una hija que no llego a nacer"** como se siente bella al sentirse traicionada perdonen los errores

**RECUERDEN QUE BELLA SIEMPRE PENSO QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO UN VARON, EN AMANECER NUNCA TUVO ESPERANZAS DE TENER UNA HIJA, SIEMPRE PENSO QUE SERIA UN VARON Y LO LLAMARIA EJ, y creo que es Edward Jacob xD o Edward Junior de verdad no lo sé jeje **


End file.
